1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an electric device (e.g., a mobile device). More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a mobile device having a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may include a camera module according to a mobile convergence tendency. Generally, a shutter-lag may indicate a delay between a timing at which a user presses (e.g., triggers) a shutter and a timing at which an image is actually captured. Hence, a shutter-lag may be an important evaluation factor for evaluating a performance of a camera module. For example, with respect to a camera module having a long shutter-lag, a user may not accurately obtain an image of the moment that the user wants.
In order to decrease a shutter-lag, a conventional camera module may maintain a sensor output image to have a user setting capture size even in a preview mode. In this case, since the sensor output image has a high resolution in a preview mode, the conventional camera module may consume unnecessary power thereby. Accordingly, a trade-off relation may exist between a length of shutter-lag and an amount of unnecessary power consumption in the conventional camera module.